lo que un dia de calor puede provocar (oneshot)sasunaru (lemon)
by Rarea Uzuchiha
Summary: es una pequeña historia de sasuke y naruto donde ambos se confiezan su amor de una manera muy peculiar debido al calor que hacia en konoha


**lo que un dia de calor puede provocar (oneshot)sasunaru (lemon)**

**Naruto y sasuke brincaban de arbol en arbol ,pues venian de una mision importante que les habia encomendado tsunade,pero para su mala fortuna les toco realizar esa mision en una de las epocas mas calurosas del año(lo habra hecho apropocito)ambos ninjas iban que no aguantaban el calor,cuando en su camino se encontraron con un lago,****  
**** teme ! Vamos ai hay un lago! Paremos a refrescarnos****  
****S.-no podemos dobe nesecitamos llegar rapido para reportar la mision**

**s.- naruto nesecitamos llegar a konoha rapido para entregar el informe**

**N.-no sea aguafiestas,solo a refrescarnos no vez el calor del demonio que hace ttebayo!**

**S.-ok, ok,.-dice sasuke sabia que si se ponia a discutir con el solo gastaria tiempo ademas no estaba de muy buen animo debido al caolor ,asi que terminaria matando a naruto **

**naruto baja del arbol y se hacerca al lago sumerge sus manos para llenarlas de agua y luego llevarla asu boca;**

**N.-esto es refrescante ttebayo!**

**sasuke no decia nada solo lo observaba parado alado de naru pues ante tal accion habia dejado embobado al azabache;ya que sasuke hacia tiempo que le amaba pero no se lo habia confesado por temor y orgullo;temor a ser rechazado y orgullo que no queria ser despreciado por un dobe el el gran uchiha jamas!**

**N.- no piensas beber agua sasuke?**

**s.- eh? a si ya voy.-Dijo distraido,sasuke se agacho para agarrar agua del lago.-**

**N.-OYE TEME! TOMA.-dice mientras con una accion inocente le lanza agua con la mano**

**S.-que rayos haces usuratonkashi!**

**N.-vamos no seas tan amargado,desde que regresaste a konoha eres mas amargado que antes,ademas ya ksi no discutes conmigo,y ni pasas tiempo conmigo.-naruto hizo pausa pues habia hablado de mas**

**S.-wh? jeje dobe acaso extrañas mi compañía**

**N.-nandayo! claro que no ...yo me refería a ...bueno...pasar tiempo como antes en misiones y eso...**

**S.-jaja dobe no sabes mentir.-dice mientras se aproxima mas a el**

**N.- que haces teme ...-dice nervioso**

**S.-acaso te molesta que me acerque**

**naruto lo empuja **

**N.- ya dejate de cosas debemos ir a konoha rapido.-dice poniendose de pie**

**S.-claro, ahora quieres irte rapido,ok te dare el gusto pero no por mucho,despues de la entrega tu y yo tenemos que hablar.-dice mientras se pone de pie**

**naruto no respondio nada solo se sonrojo,la verdad despues de sus palabras le dio mucho en que pensar , ambos llegaron con lady tsunade,**

**T.-alfin llegan,se an tardado,**

**S.-todo fue culpa del dobe ,se detuvo a tomar agua**

**N.-nandayo! porque hace un calor infernal ,tsunade-bachan esres cruel al mandarnos con este calor a una mision**

**T.-no te quejes naruto o te pondre a hacer un sin fin de actividades al sol**

**N.- si que eres mala!**

**T.- ok la mision fue un exito,ya pueden retirarse ambos,**

**s y na.- hai!**

**ambos salen de la oficina de la hokague,**

**N.-bueno sasuke yo me voy tengo demasiado calor asi que me ire a dar una ducha**

**S.-adonde cres que vas.-lo sujeta de la mano.-te dije que hablaria contigo ono?**

**N.-eh? vamos sasuke deja de bromear y sueltame ttebayo!**

**s.-no .-dice en seco.-ven conmigo.-lo jala hasta que llegan ala casa de sasuke**

**N.-nandayo,sasuke sueltame ! que hacemos aqui, ?**

**S.-no dices que tienes mucho calor.-dice con sonrisa sexi.- yo te ayudare a bajarlo,o talvez elevarlo mas**

**N.-ETO...DE QUE HABLAS.-dice mas nervioso.-ya sueltame**

**sasuke y naruto entran ,una vez adentro sasuke se pone enfrente de naruto,**

**N.-na...ni..?.-dice sonrojado ,pues esos ojos negros y profundos lo observaban.-**

**sasuke lo suelta ,**

**S.- vamos dobe no te asustes no te hare nada ..aun...-dice para si lo ultimo.-te traje porque aqui tengo aire acondicionado puedes quedarte un rato a referscarte **

**N.-eto..-dice confundido.-esta bien,pero tenias que hacer toda la escenita esa dattebayo!**

**S.-como sea dobe ,vamos ami cuarto encendre el aire acondicionado, **

**ambos entran al cuarto de sasuke,**

**S.-Sabes dobe espero no te moleste pero me quitare la camisa poara refrescarme mejor**

**naruto al oir eso se sonrojo,y no hizo mas que voltear la cara,sasuke al ver esta reaccion se le hacerco al rubio**

**S.-te sucede algo,.-se le acerca a una distancia minima**

**N.-eto...no...-die nervioso.-eto podrias alejarte.-**

**S.-acaso te pongo nervioso.-dice en tono sexi.-sabes creo que deberias quitarte esta chamarra para que se te pase el calor .-le sujeta el sierre y se lo baja un poco**

**naruto al ver tal accion se aparto un poco,pues la accion de su amigo le habia sorprendido,sasuke no dejo que se apartara mucho y lo fue llevando hats acorralarlo en la pared**

**S.-no podras refescarte bien si no te quitas tu cahamarra .-repitio**

**N.-sa...suke...que te sucede**

**S.-vamos naruto ,no me niegues que te gusta esta proximidad**

**N,.-que..di...-no termino de decir la frase cuando los labios de sasuke se posicionaron sobre los suyos**

**N.-SA...SU..KE...porque.-dice sonrojado**

**S.-naruto,hace tiempo que e querido hacer esto, me preguntabas la rozon por la cual no me hacercaba igual que antes ati,pues te la dire,no me hacercaba porque no me podia controlar temia que en cualquier momento los sentimienstos que tengo asia ati me hicieran cometer una locura**

**N.-a que te refiers sasuke**

**S.-si que eres dobe**

**N.-nandayo! tu..-volvio a ser interrumpido por un beso**

**S.-yo te amo naruto,desde hace tiempo, eres una de las razones por la que volvi a konoha ,eres mi razon de vivi, naruto**

**naruto abrió los ojos de par en par pues le costaba creer lo que veía sasuke,el gran uchiha orgulloso ,ahora ante el con sentimientos a flor de piel,con una faceta de el que ninguno había visto solo el,lo cual le hacia sentir único,y feliz sobre todo,no podia crer lo que pasaba ,estaba tan feliz de que su amigo al fin le dijera que lo ama ,estaba ala vez conmovido por tales palabras,jamas se hubiera imaginado a sasuke tan romancista**

**S.-No respondes nada dobe**

**Naruto salio de su shok para solo abalansarse hacia el y besarle,**

**N.-al fin lo dices teme dattebayo, yo también te amo**

**S.-uh? perdon por tardar, pero naru aun tenemos un problema hay que bajarte el calor y que mejor que quitándote tu chamarra y camisa**

**N.-eh?.-no termino de procesar bien la idea cuando sasuke ya se habia deshecho de ella **

**N.-sasu..ke**

**S.- tranquilo, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso.-dijo para desùes besarlo,al principio fue un beso dulce,que poco a poco empezo a aumentar el ritmo,ambos se separaron por falta de aire**

**N.-sasuke.-dice ajitado**

**sasuke vuelve a besarlo conduciendolo entre tropiesos hasta su cama donde lo recuesta delicadamente ,el comienza a besar el cuello de narutohaciendo que este empezara a soltar leves supiros,por el placer probocado,**

**S.-naruto, quiero que seas mio**

**N.-yo...esta bien ...-dice sonrojado**

**sasuke lo besa apasionadamente,el pide permiso con su lengua para introducirse en la boca de narutoy poder saborearla ,naruto accede ,ambos jugaban con sus lenguas,era una sensacion muy agradable para naruto,quien daba pequeños gemidos que quedaban aogados en la boca de sasuke,quien no desaprovecho el tiempo para empezar a dar leves caricias al pecho de naru,ambos se separan dejando ver un hilo de saliva de sus bocas,naruto se encontraba agitado y sonrojado bajo sasuke,al cual le facinaba tal imagen ya que habia fantasiado con ella varias veces,sasuke vuelve a besar el cuello de naru,dejando leves marcar como dando a entender que el rubio tenia dueño,con otras de sus manos recorre todo su pecho hats llegar a sus pequeños botones rosados,con los cuales empezo a acariciar en circulos exitando mas al rubio**

**N.-ahh, sasu...ke.-dijo en suspiro**

**el sustituyo sus manos por su boca dando leves lamidas, y subcionandolos un poco,naruto solo suspiraba sin duda alguna el teme sabia hacer su trabajo,sasuke empezo a desender mas y mas hasta toparse con su pantalon,quien empezoa desabotonar,**

**N.-sasu..ke.-lo detuvo con una mano**

**S.-no te preocupes esto te gustara**

**dicho esto naruto dejo que sasuke continuara con su labor ,desprendiendoce de imediato de sus pantalones,haciendo que el uchiha viera el erecto mienbro de naruto**

**S.-je parece que nesecitas algo de atencion por aqui**

**N.-te..me**

**el empezó a masajearlo con su mano lentamentede arriva a bajo**

**N.-AHH sa...su...ke**

**sasuke se quito su pantalon ,quedando completamente desnudo,y justando su erecto mienbro con el de naruto,masajenadolos en conjunto de arriba abajo ,y dando pequeños toques en forma circular en la punta,de manera lenta**

**S.-ahh naru..**

**N.-ahhh! ****sasu...ke..motto...mas rapido...**

**sasuke paro de masajerlos ,hacieondo que el rubio,protestara un poco,lo cual no tardo mucho por la accion rapida de sasuke,el cual se introdujo el mienbro de naru el su boca dando pequeñas lambidas,naruto gemia mas fuerte,sujetando a sasuke del acbello para marcar el ritomo,no tardo mucho para que este se corriera el la boca de sasukeel cual bebio todo,para despues besar a naruto**

**S.-NARU..TO..estas listo para lo que viene?.-DICE CON RESPIRACION AJITADA**

**Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza,sasuke introdujo un dedo en la entrada de naruto,haciendo protestar un poc al rubio,espero a que se acostumbarara e introdujo el segundo y rato despues el tercero cuando vio que naruto ya no se quejaba los saco para colocar su mienbro en la entrada de naruto**

**S.-no te preocupes todo estara bien**

**una vez dicho esto sasuke se introduce por completo en naruto,quien mufo de dolor**

**N.-sasuke...due..ele..-dice con lagrimas en los ojos**

**sasuke solo beso a naruto para relajarlo,empezo a masajear el mienbro de naruto,hasta que poco a poco naruto comenzo a moverse ,pidiendo por mas,**

**N.-motto,sasu..ke,,aaahh ,**

**sasuke empeso las embestidas cada vez mas rapidas,haciendo que el rubio se sintiera en la gloria y mas cuando encontro un punto que lo enloquecio,sasuke lo memorizo para seguir dandole placer en ese msimo lugar ,no tardaron mucho para venirse**

**N.-sasuke...ya no auguanto...me ven...**

**S.-ahh...yo..tam...bien**

**ambos se vinieron al msimo tiempo sasuke dentro de narut y naruto en su pecho,sasuke salio lentamente de naruto para recostarse alado de el**

**N.-SASU..KE ..YO..TE AMO..-DICE CONRESPIRACION AJITADA TODAVIA**

**S.-YO TAMBIEN,naruto.-y dime se te bajo el calor.-dice de manera burlona**

**N.-teme..eto.. claro que si..demo ojala haya mas calor seguido**

**S.-je te gusto mi manera de quitarme el calor**

**N.-nandayo no soy tan pervertido como tu**

**S.-pervertido yo? beuneo talvez**

**N.-je eres undescarad...-sasuke lo besa**

**s.-TE AMO NARUTO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE **

**n.- eto..yo..tambiem sasuke**

**despues de estas bellas palabras ambos se quedaron dormidos y muuy satisfechos por varias cosas ,entre ellas su declaracion de amor**

**FIN!**

**HOLA ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO :=DANCIND: ES MI RPIMER LEMON ASI QUE NO SEAN TAN DUROS CON LAS CRITICAS JEJEJE :=WORKIN: ARIGATO POR LEERME DATTEBAYO!**


End file.
